Frankie's Rendevous
by x-ki3rra-x
Summary: Frankie has a bf of 5 months, but the problem is she likes someone else...this guy named Matt! Frankie cheats on her bf, and goes out with Matt! Will her bf find out about her secret rendevous? Click here to find out!
1. Secret Admirer

Disclaimer-I do not own F.H.F.I.F, but I wish I did! XD

A/N-This is my first fanfic, so please be nice…and R&R!

Chapter 1-Secret Admirer

Frankie stood with Frank outside in the hard, pouring rain. Frank was dropping her off at the Home. "Bye, Frank!", Frankie said cheerfully as she waved good-bye to him and left him staring blankly at the door. "Whew! That was one looong date!", she said. "Miss Frances, Miss Frances…MISS FRANCES!," said a booming voice. "What?!! Geez, I'm coming…" Frankie said. She doggedly climbed the stairs and found the source of the voice, Mr. Herriman. "Miss Frances, there is a bag of flowers for you and a love letter included", said Herriman. Frankie wasn't fazed by it, because she thought it was her b/f of 5 months…Frank. She found the gifts meant for her, and she opened the letter. She dropped her jaw. The letter said, "From Matt". _Who the hell is Matt?_ Frankie wondered. _I don't know any Matt's! _ She quickly skimmed through the letter. It said:

_Dearest Frankie,_

_I have been watching you now, and I wanted to say that you are the most beautiful person in the world. I know that you have a boyfriend, but that is not stopping me from admiring you…meet me at the Foster Park at 2:00 p.m, this Saturday, okay? Hope to see you there!_

_Your admirer, _

_Matt Martin_

"Greaaat, now I have a stalker!" she said with sarcasm. "Frankie, come quick!" said Bloo. "What is it?," Frankie said. "Madame Foster is laying unconscious on her bed!" "OMG! What happened to her?!! Is she okay?" screeched Frankie. She and Bloo ran to the scene of the incident. They found Wilt standing over her. "Oh, hey guys! I'm trying to revive Madame Foster," said a calm Wilt. Frankie ran over to her grandmother. "Grandma, can you hear me?" whispered Frankie. All of a sudden, Madame Foster woke up. "What is everyone doing around my bed?" she questioned. "I was sleeping!" Frankie gave Bloo an icy glare. "Whaaat? I thought she was near death," Bloo said. Frankie chased after him for a while, and then sat down to rest a while. She instantly thought of Matt. Thoughts pondered in her head like: _Should I meet him? Am I betraying Frank by wanting to meet him? What if Frank finds out? What if Matt kidnaps me, or rapes me? _ Frankie decided in her mind that she was going to meet him. "Oh, crap! I forgot that I had a date with Frank on that day at that time! What am I gonna do?" Frankie searched frantically for her cell phone. She was going to have to cancel her date with Frank. She dialed his number. "Please pick up," she pleaded in her mind. He picked up. "Hello?" he said. "Ummm…hey babe, this is Frankie. I have to tell you something," said Frankie. "Frankie? What's up, hun?" said Frank. Frankie was kind of skeptical about the whole thing. "I'm calling to cancel our date on Saturday because…I'm sick! cough cough See?" Frankie faked a cough. "Well, I'm sorry babe, I hope you feel better…I have to go…Bye," Frank said and hung up. As she heard the dial tone on her cell phone, Frankie REALLY felt sick to her stomach. "What have I done?" she whispered into the air.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter! There will be more to come! Keep on rating and reviewing!


	2. Meeting Matt

Hope ya'll liked my first chapter!

Disclaimer-I don't own Foster's Home! I wish I did…XD

Chapter 2-Meeting Matt

Frankie awoke to sounds of birds and cheerful laughter. She went downstairs, so she could fix breakfast for the imaginary friends. She found that it was already done. "Who fixed breakfast?" she called out. "I did!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Bloo. "What? No, really, who fixed breakfast?" she asked again. "Bloo did, " said Wilt. "Oh, whatever! Hey, what is the day today?" Frankie questioned. "Ummm…Saturday?" said Wilt. "Saturday? OMG! I'm supposed to meet Matt today at Foster's Park! What time is it, Wilt?" Frankie said. "1:00," answered Wilt. "Are you serious? That only gives me an hour! Wait…why were you all eating breakfast so late anyway?" said Frankie. "It was Bloo's fault! He woke up so late!" said Wilt angrily. "Geez, I was sleepy!" countered Bloo. Frankie said, "Okay, well I'm leaving", and ran up to her room to get ready for her meeting with her secret admirer.

She took a shower and put on her nice baby blue dress and her matching earrings. She had to make a good first appearance. She took her hair down, and put 2 baby blue clips in it. "There! Now I look sexy!" she exclaimed. All of a sudden, a rush of guilt ran over her. "What if Frank sees me? I told him that I was sick…this might be a problem…Oh, whatever!" she said. The clock struck 1:45. "Well, I guess this is it!" she breathed. She went down stairs elegantly, like she was going to her high school prom. "Frankie? You look stunning, " said Wilt. "Thank you, Wilt, " she said as she headed for the door. After she was outside, she ran as fast as she could to the park, which was 7 minutes away. "Damn, it's hard to run with these high heels!" she barked. She got to where she was going in 3 minutes. She looked around. She saw a man waving to her. "It must be Matt!" she said. She went over to the man waving. As she got closer, she got a good look at his face. "Gosh, he's hot!" she said. She got to the man. They stood in awkward silence for about 1 minute, until Frankie broke the ice. "Hello! How is it going?" she asked. "Nothing much. How about you? You know, it is a great honor to meet the girl that I have been crushing on for almost 5 years, " said Matt. "5 years?!!" Frankie said unbelievably. "Wow! Since I was 17?" she queried. "Yes. I went to your high school. I loved you, but you thought that I was a geek…" he said sadly. "Oh. I'm sorry, Matt. Will you forgive me? I think you are really hot now!" she laughed. "Yes, my dear, I will forgive you…" he said as he lifted up Frankie's chin. Frankie knew that he was going to kiss her, so she got prepared. She was correct. They engaged in a deep, long passionate kiss. Little did she know that, Frank was watching her.

A/N-Wheee! A cliffy! I wonder what Frank is going to do about it. We'll see in the next chapter!


	3. Secrets Unfolded

Hope ya'll liked my first chapter!

Disclaimer-I don't own Foster's Home! I wish I did…XD

Chapter 2-Meeting Matt

Frankie awoke to sounds of birds and cheerful laughter. She went downstairs, so she could fix breakfast for the imaginary friends. She found that it was already done. "Who fixed breakfast?" she called out. "I did!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Bloo. "What? No, really, who fixed breakfast?" she asked again. "Bloo did, " said Wilt. "Oh, whatever! Hey, what is the day today?" Frankie questioned. "Ummm…Saturday?" said Wilt. "Saturday? OMG! I'm supposed to meet Matt today at Foster's Park! What time is it, Wilt?" Frankie said. "1:00," answered Wilt. "Are you serious? That only gives me an hour! Wait…why were you all eating breakfast so late anyway?" said Frankie. "It was Bloo's fault! He woke up so late!" said Wilt angrily. "Geez, I was sleepy!" countered Bloo. Frankie said, "Okay, well I'm leaving", and ran up to her room to get ready for her meeting with her secret admirer.

She took a shower and put on her nice baby blue dress and her matching earrings. She had to make a good first appearance. She took her hair down, and put 2 baby blue clips in it. "There! Now I look sexy!" she exclaimed. All of a sudden, a rush of guilt ran over her. "What if Frank sees me? I told him that I was sick…this might be a problem…Oh, whatever!" she said. The clock struck 1:45. "Well, I guess this is it!" she breathed. She went down stairs elegantly, like she was going to her high school prom. "Frankie? You look stunning, " said Wilt. "Thank you, Wilt, " she said as she headed for the door. After she was outside, she ran as fast as she could to the park, which was 7 minutes away. "Damn, it's hard to run with these high heels!" she barked. She got to where she was going in 3 minutes. She looked around. She saw a man waving to her. "It must be Matt!" she said. She went over to the man waving. As she got closer, she got a good look at his face. "Gosh, he's hot!" she said. She got to the man. They stood in awkward silence for about 1 minute, until Frankie broke the ice. "Hello! How is it going?" she asked. "Nothing much. How about you? You know, it is a great honor to meet the girl that I have been crushing on for almost 5 years, " said Matt. "5 years?!!" Frankie said unbelievably. "Wow! Since I was 17?" she queried. "Yes. I went to your high school. I loved you, but you thought that I was a geek…" he said sadly. "Oh. I'm sorry, Matt. Will you forgive me? I think you are really hot now!" she laughed. "Yes, my dear, I will forgive you…" he said as he lifted up Frankie's chin. Frankie knew that he was going to kiss her, so she got prepared. She was correct. They engaged in a deep, long passionate kiss. Little did she know that, Frank was watching her.

A/N-Wheee! A cliffy! I wonder what Frank is going to do about it. We'll see in the next chapter!


End file.
